HaliGem
by ManisPedas29
Summary: [HIATUS] Collab ni hasil dari dua fujoshi akut bin parah (a.k.a ManisPedas dan Rarachan )dengan OTP mereka iaitu : HALIGEM . Yas peeps , its HaliGem! .Fic yang berisi berbagai kisah- kisah pendek OTPEH[Mix language! More warning inside!]
1. Family

_**AILO! Jumpa lagi dengan tak hentinya membawa fic baru ,sementara fic sebelumnya belum dihabiskan qwq *ketawa dalam tangis* /pula**_

 _ **okeh , tenang, tenang...fic sebelumnya masih bersambung tapi agak lama diupdate sebab saya sangat sibuk dengan perihal kerja kolej , menyebabkan saya mengalami writersblock dan susah untuk tahan berbicara sekarang . Ini pun dengan pertolongan rakan collab saya untuk membuat scene xD**_

 _ **Collab ni hasil dari dua fujoshi akut bin parah (a.k.a ManisPedas dan Rara )dengan OTP mereka iaitu : HALIGEM . Yas peeps , its HaliGem! Penuh! Full! Salahkan pada rakan collab saya / dihantam oleh orang bersangkutan / takdelah , saya pun sama haha**_

 _ **okeh daripada saya bising jom!**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Maincast / pairing : HaliGem**_

 _ **Rated : T + fluff**_

 _ **Warning : Sho-ai , male x male ,cracks! Mix language semi-formal, slangs. Untuk pengetahuan semua , bahasa fic ni betul2 terbahagi bagi bahagian saya dengan Rara (Melayu dan indonesia)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : seperti biasa ,saya hanya meminjam chara boboiboy**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy~**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mau Adik?**_

* * *

" Papa , ayah ,bila Petir punya adik ?"

KTING

Soalan polos yang terucap dari si kecil membuat kedua figura tu terdiam kaku. Lebih-lebih lagi pemuda manis beriris emas yang tengah mencuci piring . Garfu beserta piring itu terhempas tanpa sengaja akibat terkejut mendengarkan soalan satu-satu anaknya yang baru menjangkaui umur 6 tahun . Petir ,sebagaimana yang telah dinamakan , adalah anak kepada Halilintar dan Gempa . Mempunyai kemiripan seperti Halilintar.

"K-kenapa? Kamu berasa keseorangan kah Petir?" Toleh sang papa , tiba-tiba ragu bertatapan dengan si suami yang sekarang tengah memandang serius. Kata-katanya terbata-bata begitu ia melihat Halilintar diam sambil meletakkan lengannya pada atas daun kerusi yang di dudukki Petir .Menyantap makanan tengah hari. Petir menganggguk sebagai balasan dan itu semakin membuat sang ayah mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat . Gempa tertawa kering ,tidak tahu macam mana nak balas pertanyaan Petir dan berbalik untuk mencuci piring yang sempat tergendala .

"Err..."

Sementara Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam kini menepuk kepala si montel sambil berbisik setelah mendapati Petir sudahpun selesai memakan lauknya . Si kecil pun berganjak selepas habis makan dan meminta diri untuk pergi bermain dengan sepupunya Blaze dan Angin dirumah sebelah . Tepatnya tempat tinggal Api dengan Air.

"Pe-petir! Mau ke mana?" Pekik Gempa sebaik sahaja dia merasakan gegaran kecil seperti larian berlangsung.

"Ke rumah Blaze pah!"

"Tu-tunggu! Mungkin pakcik Api mu ti-"

"Sudahlah tu...biarkan dia pergi , aku dah pesan pada Air untuk liat-liat Petir diluar"

Ucapannya segera terpotong begitu Halilintar menghentikan Gempa dari berlari mengejar Petir , memperlihatkan telefon bimbit yang baru sahaja ditutup. Dan sejurus sahaja pintu utama tertutup , Jejaka yang berperan sebagai 'ibu' itu menghela nafas berat .

"Kau ni…relakslah ….beberapa hari ni kau tidak tenang , risau sepanjang masa"

Halilintar mendekap isterinya yang cepat resah tu dekat. Menurutnya hari demi hari Gempa selalu cemas tanpa sebarang bukti kukuh walaupun perkara kecil pun boleh menyebabkan Gempa panik .

"Kenapa? Ada masalah kah ,hm? Ada _stalker_ berkeliaran lagi? Atau…" Bisik pemuda beriris crimson sambil menggesakan dagu pada ceruk leher si intan emas.

"B-bukan…t-tapi- Eeek!"

"Apa?" Senandung Halilintar .Terkekeh lembut sebaik saja dia mengangkat dan mendudukkan Gempa di atas kaunter dapur berdekatan . Sedangkan tangannya masih berlingkar dipinggang Gempa.

"Cepat..."

"Ak-Hal-Hali jangan"

Gempa merasa geli saat Hallilintar menekan pada tempat sensitifnya , iaitu leher dengan dagu.

Hali menahan kekekkan dengan senyuman .

"Jawab, apa yang menyusahkan-"

"Hali su-sudah!" Pekik Gempa terlepas , ketawa-ketiwi memberontak kegelian . Tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan sentuhan geli apalagi Hali yang setentunya tau dimana yang paling Gempa pantang. Telinga , leher, perut ,paha-hay. Targetnya tadi mana ,um?

"Hnnrmm Geum- kenapa mulutku ditutup..." Rengek si suami geram . Walaupun begitu , tapi ada manja-manjanya yang gagal diselitkan .

Dilihatnya Gempa tersenyum merona . Sangat manis, bagaikan gula-gula kapas.

Meningkatkan lagi kegeraman Hali untuk mendekap dan menguburi kepalanya ke dada si intan.

"..."

Serasa ada yang telah terlupakan

* * *

 _ **Main ingat tempat**_

* * *

Saat Hali melihat mangsanya

"Grrr rawrrr"

Mangsa pun tertoleh dan melihat sang predator mengetap2 rahang. Sang mangsa mulai bergedik takut kemudian berlari menjauhi predatornya.

oleh kerana keistimewaannya yang dapat mengesan ketakutan mangsa. Predator itu mula berganjak dari tempat dia bersemayam dan pergi mengekori mangsa yang jauh melarikan diri. Sang mangsa pun mula panik ketika melihat predatornya mengejarnya. Dia akhirnya menaikkan kecepatan larinya agar tidak dapat disusul sang predator.

Namun , predatornya lebih pantas dan bertenaga sehingga gerakkannya begitu lincah melintasi segala halangan dengan mudah . Si manga semakin takut dan dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Malangnya ,dia tidak menyadari ada seketul batu sebesar penumbuk menjadi penyebab dia terjatuh.

"Waargh!"

Sang predator menyeringai dan semakin mendekati mangsanya, sementara sang target sasaran mencoba untuk bangun dan berjalan.

Drap!

Mangsa pun akhirnya tertangkap . Si predator pun tidak mengambil masa dan-

Prak!

Permainan kecil berupa lego dilontarkan pada sasaran dan seketika itu mata mereka tertumpu pada dua makhluk kecil sedang duduk bersila.

" Hehhe " Petir tersenyum sinis .

"Ayah terlupa ya? "

Bahawasanya , terdapat banyak kanak-kanak kecil berkeliaran disekeliling mereka.

"Hali... kita ada didepan anak anak.."

* * *

 _ **Shopping?**_

* * *

"Mm... sepertinya bahan makanan sudah mau habis..." gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri. "Khh sepertinya aku harus pergi belanja sekarang..."

"Hali~ aku mau pergi belanja dulu ya. Tolong jagakan anak-anak selama aku pergi,"

Halilitar yang kebetulan sedang libur mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tengah dibaca. Ia memandang Gempa yang sudah berpakaian manis dengan keranjang belanja dalam genggamannya, siap untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Sang pemilik iris crimson itu melipat koran kemudian meletakkannya di meja sebelah sofa. "Biar aku antar. Anak-anak sedang bermain di rumah Api," Ujarnya sambil beranjak mengambil kunci mobil lalu menarik tangan Gempa agar ikut dengannya.

"Um... baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Hali, kau bisa menunggu di mobil kalau kau mau,"

Yup, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebenarnya Gempa agak heran kenapa Halilintar membawanya ke supermarket yang terletak disebelah mall. Padahal ada supermarket dekat rumahnya yang lebih dekat dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Yah, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya sih.

"Aku ikut," Jawab sang suami singkat yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari istrinya. Setelah mengunci pintu mobil, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Gempa yang sibuk memilih bahan makanan dan Halilintar yang membantu membawakan barang.

15 menit berlalu, sepasang suami istri ini akhirnya keluar dari supermarket setelah membayar semuanya. Kini Halilintar sedang memasukkan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi lalu menutupnya ketika semua barang sudah masuk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Hali,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua di mall sebelah? Akhir-akhir ini aku kan sibuk dan jarang punya waktu denganmu, jadi..."

Gempa tergelak ketika melihat Halilintar yang mendekatkan wajah padanya. " Sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu..." bisiknya tepat di telinga sang istri.

Gempa yang sudah merona mendorong pelan dada Halilintar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sadar tempat Hali..."

.

.

.

"Waa Hali lihat! Topi ini pasti lucu kalau dipakai oleh Tanah~!"

Halilintar melirik sang istri yang tengah melihat-lihat berbagai macam penutup kepala, mulai dari beanie sampai topi rajut. "Hm..."

"Tapi... kalau Petir melihatnya dia pasti mau juga... menurutmu yang mana topi yang paling cocok dengannya Hali?" Tanya Gempa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda yang dipegangnya.

Sang suami yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan akhirnya ikut berbaur bersama istrinya. Gempa nampak antusias dalam memilih model penutup kepala itu. Ia menyuruh Halilintar untuk mencoba memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan garis merah, sesuai dengan topi trademarknya dirumah.

Bahkan ia meminta pimilik iris crimson itu untuk menilai penampilannya saat ia memakai topi rajut berwarna putih gading di kepalanya.

5 menit berada di toko itu, akhirnya mereka keluar dengan Halilintar yang menbawa tas berisi topi di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sang istri. Gempa mengajaknya berbicara sambil tertawa kecil sesekali agar suasananya lebih hangat. Matanya meniti setiap toko yang dilaluinya.

Beberapa kali Gempa menarik Halilintar untuk masuk ke dalam toko baju untuk melihat-lihat. Dan hebatnya tidak ada satupun orang yang sadar kalau Gempa itu laki-laki selama mereka di mall.

Dua jam terlewati sudah, dan dua sejoli itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah cukup lama berbelanja dan jalan-jalan dalam mall.

"Hali, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau boleh ke mobil duluan kalau mau,"

"Aku mau menunggumu saja,"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja,"

Iris crimson laki-laki berstatus 'ayah' itu menatap datar kepergian istrinya sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup menarik.

"hmm.." Gumamnya dengan senyuman diwajah.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai dirumah. Kebetulan dirumah saat itu sudah ada Tanah dan Petir, yang kelihatan terheran-heran ketika melihat papanya nampak berseri-seri selagi membantu ayah mereka yang nampak agak kesulitan dengan tumpukkan barang yang dibeli .

"Ayah mau Petir bantu?" Tawar si anak sulung sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari sang ayah.

"Tidak perlu, kau tolong tutup bagasi mobil saja, lalu kunci mobilnya,"

"Baik ayah,"

.

.

.

Halilintar merebahkan badannya di atas kasur setelah selesai membawa masuk dan membantu merapikan semua barang belanjaan Gempa. Sungguh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Faktanya Gempa memang punya sisi shoppaholic dalam dirinya yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan. Dan kebetulan hari ini sisi itu tiba-tiba muncul. 'Tak apa lah. Toh aku yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ' pikir Halilintar.

Krieett

"Hali? Kau kelelahan ya? Maaf... dan juga terima kasih untuk ini" ujar sang istri yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia dapat mendengar suaminya menjawab dengan gumamam kecil walau tidak terlalu jelas.

Gempa tersenyum lembut sebelum mendekati Halilintar dan-

CUP

Ia mengecup pelan pipinya yang membuat Halilintar tersentak.

"G-Gem? Kau baru saja..." Walaupun bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja hal ini jarang terjadi sebab Gempa itu tipe yang malu-malu masalah perasaan. Halilintar dapat melihat wajah sang istri yang memerah sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sang pemilik iris crimson itu tersenyum menawan lalu mencubit pipi Gempa dengan gemas, "Sama-sama," ujarnya sebelum beranjak dari posisinya menuju sebuah tas belanja yang belum dibuka.

"Hali mau kemana?" Tanya Gempa yang masih merona. Halilintar mengeluarkan isi tas itu kemudian memperlihatkannya pada pujaan hatinya.

Sebuah boneka teddy bear dengan tulisan 'You will always be mine' dalam hati digenggamannya.

"Untukmu," kata sang suami dan sekali lagi Gempa dibuat merona dan bedebar-debar akibatnya.

* * *

 _ **End and to be continue !**_

* * *

 _ **Okeh, untuk fic ini saya sengaja khaskan untuk cerita-cerita pendek pair HaliGem dengan sedikit bumbu2 pair lain. Jadi jangan hairan klo chapter seterusnya sangat berbeza ya!**_

 _ **Harap para peminat HaliGem terhibur!**_

 _ **Dan satu lagi . Jangan ambil perkara ni serius sangat ya , kita disini hanya bertujuan untuk berhibur sesama fans . :)**_

 _ **Ada lagi...tentu kamu keliru dengan gender gemgem kan? ...dia tetap gempa ...asli...**_

 _ **AKHIR KATA- SELAMAT MENYAMBUT HARI JADI BBBOY KITA YG**_ _**TERSAYANG !**_

 _ **-Salam dari ManisPedas beserta Rara (dia dah tidur nampaknya)**_


	2. A long Night

_**Warning dichap pertama.**_

* * *

 ** _A long night_**

Sejak beberapa hari tersebut Halilintar merasakan sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Gempa , yang juga sering berkelakuan pelik dari biasa .Dia tentu menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga Halilintar sendiri tampak hairan dengan perubahan Gempa yang selalu bimbang dan gelisah.

"Gem? Kau oke?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut sambil memandang insan dihadapannya dengan seksama . Semestinya Gempa kalau bermasalah akan sentiasa menutupi diri . Katanya , tidak mahu mencemaskan orang , namun sebaliknya semakin dibuat risau olehnya . Halilintar memang tidak suka kalau Gempa menutup-nutup masalahnya samaada besar ataupun kecil , apalagi sekarang mereka sudah bersuami-isteri. Halilintar tidak berbunyi dan terus memerhatikan gelagat sang pujaan hati agar dapat sedikit petunjuk. Mengenai Gempa ,Halilintar memang berlembut hati dengannya ,sehinggakan dia bersabar tidak seperti yang lain sangka .

"Gem, kalau ada sesuatu ceritakanlah... jangan kau sembunyikan begini..." Ucap Halilintar sambil menangkup wajah Gempa yang sedari tadi menunduk. Gempa sendiri masih tidak ingin menatap mata Halilintar didepannya, sebab menatap matanya hanya akan mengulang kembali mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hali... kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya pelan.

Namun Halilintar tidak mudah percaya. Dari gelagatnya sudah terlihat kalau sang istri tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Halilintar menghela nafas saat percubaan untuk kali keduanya gagal . Gempa dengan cepat meminta diri dan berlalu untuk menguruskan hal lain, meninggalkan Halilintar untuk menjamu makan petangnya bersama buah hatinya , Petir.

 ** _HaliGem_**

Gempa sekarang pantang mendengar telefon rumah tatkala Halilintar masuk kerja, setelah kejadian ngeri dimimpinya , ia sering mendapati dirinya terkena ketakutan yang teramat apalagi saat menerima panggilan dari pejabat tempat Hali bekerja . Jantung yang berdetak tidak keruan, fikiran yang bercelaru serta ketakutan . Dan Halilintar sering mendapati atmosfera yang cukup mencurigakan.

Halilintar akan menghubungi Gempa tiap kali ada masa terluang disela waktu rehat di kem. Dia lebih kerap memeriksa serta menghantar pesanan singkat pada Gempa bagi memastikan keadaannya dirumah . Sementara itu sama juga dengan Gempa yang selalu mengharapkan balasannya.

Terkadang juga , Halilintar mendapati Gempa tengah melamun saat melakukan sesuatu.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?_ '

"Gem, kali ini kumohon ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu. Kita sudah menikah, kau bisa menceritakan semua beban hatimu padaku." Kata Halilintar saat mereka ada di kamar. Ini yang ketiga kalinya ia mencoba bertanya dan ia harap kali ini akan berhasil. Gempa terlihat sedikit tersentak namun ia buru-buru menutupinya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "A-aku tak punya beban apapun Hali... aku hanya sedikit lelah saja..." jawabnya berbohong.

Mendengar hal itu membuat sang kepala keluarga merasa geram. Sampai kapan Gempa mau begini?

"Gem, jangan berbohong. Aku tau sesuatu tengah mengganggu hatimu. Kau bahkan sering melamun akhir-akhir ini dan kulihat tadi pagi kau hampir membuat masakanmu gosong karena melamun. Jadi, aku harap kau mau bercerita padaku sekarang. Aku tak bisa tenang kalau kau memendamnya sendiri..." ujar Halilintar panjang.

Gempa tetap enggan untuk bercerita. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah .

"Tiada yang harus ku ceritakan Hali"

Gempa beralih untuk menatap suaminya, seolah tatapan seperti merayu agar Halilintar berhenti menyoal. Merasa tak sampai hati , walaupun dia juga merasa gerigitan ,Halilintar mengalah pada akhirnya dengan rengusan lalu baring ke tempat tidurnya segera . Begitu juga Gempa yang lekas membenamkan diri ke dekapan Halilintar sebelum perselisihan betul-betul berlaku . Dimana , Halilintar sendiri agak terperanjat tapi hanya dengusan serta gerakkan kecil seperti elusan dikepala , diterima oleh Gempa .

"Malam..." Sang suami mengecup keningnya setelah menutup lampu tidur, membiarkan si isteri untuk menetap dekat disisinya.

 ** _HaliGem_**

Halilintar tidak langsung tertidur kala itu. Walau sang istri enggan bercerita, dalam hati ia akan tetap mencari tahu apa yang membuat Gempa nampak resah akhir-akhir ini. Cukup lama ia merenung, berfiikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat menjadi penyebab resahnya Gempa sampai akhirnya tertidur karena mengantuk.

"Hiks-"

Halilintar terbangun ketika mendengar suara isakan yang membisik Ialu lekas menyalakan lampu tidur agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Setelah lampu menyala, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sang istri yang tengah menangis dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil mendekap dirinya. Halilintar spontan merasa panik.

"Gem? Bangun... kenapa menangis? Kau sakit? Atau ada sesuatu lainnya yang mengganggumu?" Tanyanya sambil mengoncangkan bahu Gempa.

"H-Hali hiks- Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks-"

' _Tunggu... dia mengigau?_ '

Halilintar terus memanggil seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Gempa. Lalu mengusapnya sebaik mata Gempa terkelip-kelip.

"Gempa? " Halilintar rasa tak serba tentu . Telapaknya masih melekat pada wajah Gempa sambil mengesat air mata yang terurai lebat. Automatik , tangan Gempa pula menggemgam tangannya "Hali..."

Mendengar suara lembut yang pecah oleh isak , Halilintar semakin sendu melihatnya kala hairannya Gempa menangis setelah cuba tersenyum. Dia sempat melihat Gempa yang cuba mengecam wajahnya yang sangat dekat.

"Hei-hei kamu kenapa.." Halilintar mengetatkan lagi pegangannya . Ingin memberi keselesaan lebih agar Gempa tenang . Tangannya juga tak pandai diam , melilitkannya kebelakang gempa kemudian membelai rambut si isteri. Yang lebih membuatnya susah hati , Gempa meraung namanya berkali-kali bagaikan orang kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

" Ya...Gempa...aku disini...aku disini...dekat dengan mu.."

Jawabnya , walau ia tidak pasti itu akan berhasil tapi setidaknya dia cuba.

Suara serak dari Gempa membuat Halilintar menjadi lebih resah lagi.

 _Apa ini yang mengganggunya selama beberapa hari terakhir?_

Bisik Halilintar dalam hati.

"Hei Gem, tenanglah, tenang... aku ada di sini, kau bisa merasakanku dan aku takkan pergi meninggalkanmu..." ujar Halilintar menenangkan. Ia dapat mendengar kalau tangis sang istri mulai mereda walau ia masih sesenggukan.

"Gempa... coba ceritakan padaku sekarang, apa yang membuatmu menangis? Aku tau kau memintaku untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal ini lagi tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan perubahan sikapmu beberapa hari terakhir?" Tanya Halilintar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak ingin Gempa tetap memendam semuanya sendiri apalagi setelah ia menangis seperti ini.

Gempa mulai menjauhkan badannya sedikit dari Halilintar namun ia tetap memegang tangannya. Awalnya ia agak ragu untuk memberitahu sang suami tentang masalahnya ini namun... sepertinya kali ini ia harus bercerita. Gempa mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk mendongak dan memandang iris crimson milik Halilintar. "S-sebenarnya... aku mengalami mim-pi buruk beberapa hari yang lalu... dan mimpi itu memperlihatkan dirimu yang h-hilang saat berperang..." jelas Gempa sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Gempa , Halilintar agak terkesan sampaikan dia mengumpul dan memeluk si isteri erat. Dia mungkin tidak memahami secara keselurahan , akan tetapi , mendengar kehilangannya sewaktu perang? Halilintar mengelus rambut Gempa sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan . Membiarkan insan kesayangannya untuk menyamankan diri lalu mengecup dahinya setelah lama menunggu sampai dia tenang sepenuhnya . Halilintar tertawa halus sambil mengesat bekas airmata.

"Aku takkan hilang begitu saja tau..." Halilintar mengalunkan ucapan begitu ia menampalkan dahinya pada Gempa . Jari-jemarinya sibuk mengusap sampai menekup muka sang istri .

Gempa dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan hatinya sudah sedikit tenang. Namun tetap saja rasa khawatir masih menghantui dirinya. "U-uh... Benarkah? Aku takut Hali... b-bagaimana kalau mimpiku itu benar?" Katanya dengan suara agak parau.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut, "Jangan khawatir... aku akan selalu ada untukmu... kau tidak perlu merasa takut, resah, dan gelisah begini... Aku akan berhati-hati saat bertugas dan akan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Sekarang kau bisa tenang, menangislah kalau kau masih ingin, jangan tahan perasaanmu ok? Dan juga... kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisa mungkin..."

Gempa hanya menganggapi kata-kata Halilintar dengan sesenggukkan , jauh dalam hati dia sendiri tidak pasti samaada dia boleh berbuat sedemikian. Lebih-lebih lagi ketika fikirannya berserabut. Dia sekarang keletihan. Dia tidak mahu memikirkan apapun selain untuk melekat pada suaminya untuk sementara waktu. Manakala Halilintar , entah merasa resah ataupun senang, kerana Gempa akhirnya menunjukkan sisi _insecure_. Dimana Gempa terlihat rapuh , sekali-sekala dia menginginkan begitu agar dirinya berguna untuk Gempa bergantung padanya. Halilintar menghembus nafas berat begitu dia menghirup aroma Gempa yang wangi. Sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman serta tubuhnya yang terasa letih terus hilang sebaik menerima dekapan erat dari insan tersebut.

 _ **HaliGem**_

Mengetahui kebiasaan Gempa dimalam hari dan juga bagi meneruskan perbicaraan mereka , Halilintar sepertinya agak semangat untuk melayan dan terus membuka sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mau minum yang hangat ?"

Kebiasaan Gempa kalau terbangun di tengah malam , semestinya Halilintar sudah hafal . kadangkala ada harinya dia mendapati Gempa membuati susu hangat jika dia juga ikut terbangun atau dibanguni untuk menemankan . Gempa mengangguk setelah mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian berganjak dari katil bersama Halilintar untuk pergi ke dapur .

"Biar kubuat minumnya. Hali mau apa?" Tanya Gempa sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dapur. Halilintar tersenyun simpul sebelum mendekati istrinya, "Biar aku bantu. Aku ingin teh pekat saja." Sang istri mengangguk lalu berlalu untuk mengambil bahan dan barang yag mereka perlukan.

Tidak lama, hanya sekitar 5 menit dua minuman hangat sudah berada di atas meja. Sementara Halilintar dan Gempa duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Gempa meminum sedikit susu digelasnya demi sedikit menenangkan diri. Halilintar didepannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang istri yang masih nampak sesenggukan, "Hei Gem, coba senyum sedikit... ayo perlihatkan padaku senyum manismu itu..." pintanya setengah menggoda.

Gempa menurunkan gelasnya lalu menatap suaminya malu-malu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona. Sang kepala keluarga terkekek pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya yang malu-malu seperti ini, 'Imut...' pikirnya.

"Kau tahu Gem, sebenarnya dengan kau bermimpi tentang hal ini ada bagusnya juga."

Gempa yang masih merona kembali menatap Halilintar dengan bingung, "Bagus... apanya?"

"Tentu saja, sebab aku jadi tahu kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau bahkan sampai menangis akibat mimpi itu." Jawab Halilintar dengan senyuman diwajah.

Mendengar ucapan Halilintar Gempa sekilas memerah dan terus menundukkan pandangannya, dia memang tidak mahu mengakui bahawa dia sangat malu dengan penjelasan Halilintar. Walaubagaimanapun , wajar dengan perilaku Gempa yang tidak mengakui sayangnya dengan kata-kata melainkan dia lebih suka dengan tindakan . Senyuman Halilintar melebar tika melihat jari-jari milik lawan bicara menekuk dengan muka yang habis tertutup oleh rambut , membiarkan muka meronanya terhalang dari dilihat. Well cukup setakat menerima perlakuan sayang Gempa , bagi Halilintar ia sudah memadai...akan tetapi terkadang dia juga perlu tahu sebesar manapun kasih sayang si isteri dengan cara yang agak melampau .

Selain itu , Halilintar juga jarang mengungkap rasa kasihnya dengan kata , sangat sering kali membuat orang-orang lain tertanya jika dia pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang boleh meyakinkan pasangannya .Tapi Gempa tidak mempermasaalahkan soal itu , cukup mendapati pemerdulian serta perhatian Halilintar itu pun sudah dikira 'bonus point'

 _Cup~_

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengelamun melayan fikirannya akhirnya tersedar . Kini dia lebih merasa serba tak keruan menahan malu selepas mendapati si suami tak melengahkan masa bertindak.

"Ku sangat menyanyangi mu "

Wajahnya terbenam beserta lingkaran erat yang menghangatkan .Entah ke berapa kali dia ingin menjerit malu kepada Halilintar. Gempa terbenam dalam pelukkan Halilintar dengan belaian yang tak terhingga.

* * *

 **Done!**

* * *

 _ **Review reply**_

 _ **My Style :**_

 _ **Haha, yah begitulah xD**_

 _ **Mm soal GemHali... entahlah... masalahnya aku (Rara) kurang 'wah' kalau dibalik. Tapi kalau Ka Sya aku gatau juga... Jadi untuk sekarang maaf ya belum bisa dipenuhin permintaannya x'))**_

 _ **Asha:**_

 _ **Wah syukur deh kalau terhibur xD**_

 _ **Maaf ya, kita gabisa update kilat sebab kita ada kesibukan tersendiri dan juga terkadang kita harus berhadapan dengan wb :""**_

 _ **Soal itu... ehm terserah kamu aja mau bayanginnya gimana. Adopsi bisa, uhukm-preguhuk juga bisa /w\ /heh**_

 _ **A kamatsu Hanna:**_

 _ **Wah makasih xD Hee syukur deh kalau masih bisa dimengerti x')) Haha syukurlah kalau bisa menghibur xD**_

 _ **Shilla Kila:**_

 _ **Maaf ya kita gabisa update kilat karena beberapa alasan x")**_

 _ **Kin's582:**_

 _ **Iya ini ada chapter 2 nya kok x)**_

 _ **EruCute03:**_

 _ **Iya ini dilanjut kok x)**_

 _ **Maaf ya tapi gabisa update kilat karena alasan tertentu x")**_

* * *

 _ **Dalam satu chapter ni kami berdua collab seperti yang kamu semua sedar bahasanya bercampur. Maaf jika ia nampak pelik sampaikan saya sendiri nak jerit(OTP terlalu omey oke)**_

 _ **See you in next chapter~!**_

 _-Salam Aidilfitri dari ManisPedas29 dan Rarachan24 ,puasa hampir tamat QwQ_


	3. Chapter 3 Up!

**_Chapter 3 up!_**

 ** _HaliGem_**

Pintu bilik tuan empunya rumah telah pun dibuka dengan penuh hati-hati , agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang kuat sehingga membangunkan sosok yang terlena jauh . Nafasnya tidak menentu ,samaada dia berharap sosok itu terjaga ataupun tidak. Dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan dengan tapak kaki mengesot sehingga ia pasti orang itu tertidur pulas kerana bunyi gemerisik , dan alangkah leganya dia , insan yang bertubuh mungil itu langsung tidak menyedari akan kedatangannya kerana tidak sekali dia mendapati pergerakkan kecil. Agak sukar baginya untuk melihat wajah kesayangannya. Sebab , orang itu telah membelakangi dirinya .

Hanya gerak-geri pernafasan tenang menjadi pengalihan dan dia seakan tergoda untuk mengusik . Oleh kerana dia sering _outfield_ , tak mungkin dia akan balik selalu . Maklumlah, sebagai pelatih kadet tentera , mereka kena pergi selama satu bulan latihan penuh dan bermakna , masa untuk diluangkan bersama orang yang disayangi pun sangat tipis. Orang sekerjanya mungkin faham akan betapa rindunya dia saat pulang , disambut dengan keriangan keluarga…terutamanya isterinya sendiri.

Dia mendengus lega ,menghirup udara yang sangat mengalukan besertakan aroma yang lama dia tidak cium. Selain wangian miliknya yang memudar ,dia lebih gembira mencium bau harum ringan milik si isteri.

Pemuda yang dimaksudkan bernama , berusia dalam pertengahan 20-an telah banyak menganggotai beberapa khidmat tentera . Memandangkan sesi latihan pada bagi awal semester sudah pun tamat ,Halilintar memang bercadang untuk mengambil cuti setelah itu .Tambah lagi ,dia belum sepenuhnya meluangkan masa berehat bersama selepas empat bulan menikah.

Kembali kepada situasi, Halilintar berganjak menukar pakaian pelatihnya yang hanya terdiri dari topi , baju lapis hitam bertangan pendek besertakan seluar biru khas bercorakkan ala-ala askar. Sementara selebihnya sudah pun dilepaskan dari awal memaklumi kalau membawa butnya sahaja akan menimbulkan bising. Anak mata delima kemudian berpindah mengamati pemandangan didepannya dengan cukup lama sebelum memasukki bilik air mandi bagi sekedar membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuh tegapnya dari hari yang melelahkan.

Lelaki itu mengalunkan nada-nada rendah. Menyatakan kalau dia sekarang bersenang hati dan bergeming sedikit ketika duduk di tepi hujung katil ,manakala sebelah kiri pula telah dihuni oleh Gempa, isterinya. Damai...begitulah yang ia dapati saat merenung wajah lena Gempa . Tatapan yang sangat lekat , meneliti wajah lekuk yang masih mempunyai ciri-ciri _baby-face ,_ ditambah dengan rambutnya yang kian memanjang . Hendak kata , dia tadi mahu mengacau tangan disamping wajah Gempa namun tidak kesampaian. Halilintar memalingkan mukanya menghadap tabir berwarna krim kecoklatan setelah itu , sambil terbuai oleh angan kosong. Tuala pun masih menghinggap diatas kepalanya ,belum lagi terurus untuk dikeringkan. Menghela nafas , dia tersentak kejut ketika keberadaan seseorang diam mendampingi.

" …" Bisikkan mengantuk nyata lembut datang menghambat. Membuat Halilintar merasa berdebar sejenak dengan alunan yang seakan menghiburkan . Wanginya tetap menyenangkan walau semakin kuat menyelubungi deria bau Halilintar.

"Terjaga ya?" Tanya Halilintar biasa dengan nada berat yang mengecil. Dari sebelah kanan , Halilintar menarik lengan Gempa yang sebetulnya hanya sebesar genggaman . Walaupun dia suka Gempa memeluknya dari belakang akan tetapi sang dominan tidak lagi kuasa menahan hasrat rindu .Dia sedar sentuhan mereka masih terasa asing . Gempa yang sepertinya gugup, bahasa tubuh yang kaku dan atmosfera janggal. Gempa jelas merona sambil melingkarkan tangan-dengan sedikit terpaksa , bergantung pada Halilintar yang sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian atas. Hanya tuala putih masih terletak diatas kepala. Pemuda bermata merah itu terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah Gempa yang cuba tidak melarikan tatapannya. Tanpa _warning,_ Halilintar mengecup keningnya yang tertutup rambut penuh suka . Yang dikecup tertunduk memerah , tanpa sedar memuaskan pandangan Halilintar. _Manisnya... gumannya_ menatap Gempa yang memakai baju kemeja merah yang pernah dimiliknya dahulu. Agak besar tapi memadai. Kemudian tangannya tak sengaja meraba kaki yang berlapis seluar ketat pendek ketika ingin membetulkan hujung kemeja, mengundang pekikkan kejut nan halus.

"Eits" Desirnya , kali ini menangkap pinggang montel tersebut dari menjauh diatas pangkuannya. _From Crimson to Gold._ Senyuman yang berupa seringaian tu melebar melihat insan didepannya kelu . Jujur Gempa sempat terperanjat ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk. Kerana merasa geli Gempa reflek menjambak rambut Halilintar perlahan. Perasaannya agak memalukan dengan posisi yang tidak selesa ditambah dengan Halilintar yang salah membenamkan mukanya sebab Gempa boleh merasakan hembusan hangat yang menusuk dibalik kemeja merahnya.

Dalam diamnya dia tersenyum mendengar suara yang serba halus mula berbicara, entah mungkin berasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang membisu. Lalu..Gempa menyibukkan diri mengeringkan rambut basah Halilintar sebagai pengalihan

pelbagai usil terlintas difikirannya dan jelas Halilintar tidak akan mensia-siakan kesempatan.

"Uwarh! Halilin-tar!" Perkataan Gempa terputus sela tidak menyangka Halilintar menggugurkan dirinya bersama. Walau harus ianya yang menindih pihak lawan. Gempa bingkas bangun dari terkulai diatas bidang dada sang atasan , namun satu hal buat Gempa terkelip cengang. Kedua tangannya-terutama jari-jari mulusnya yang tertaut sempurna dengan jari-jari Halilintar yang lebih besar, ditahan dan terletak disamping bahu pemuda tersebut.

 _"...Ho mau lari ke mana sayang?"_ Godanya dengan tampang mengusik , mengunci gerakkan Gempa dari memberontak diatasnya.

 _Mereka seakan bermain permainan._ Dengan Gempa yang sedang dilanda kekeliruan kerana Hali , sambil cuba melepaskan pergelutan jari-jari mereka , menarik-narik seperti tangan anak yang terperangkap. Begitu juga Halilintar yang hanya tergelak dalam hati memerhatikan riak terdesak Gempa , semburat merah semakin menjalar dimuka putihnya kerana geram. _Oh_ tangannya takkan pandai diam , bukan mudah untuk Gempa terlepas kerana Halilintar sememangnya kuat.

Satu kejutan diberikan lagi dan Halilintar sengaja melungsurkan tangan mereka perlahan hingga sebaris dengan kepalanya menyebabkan badan Gempa semakin terturun dan lengannya lurus kehadapan. Tinggal beberapa jarak , Gempa akhirnya merengek kalah sebaik tubuhnya mula terasa sengal .

"Hali kejam..." Ucap Gempa setengah merajuk , terbaring lemas diatas Halilintar gara-gara permainan _survival_ sementara yang dimaksudkan hanya tertawa geli memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut _Well,_ pulang-pulang si _husband_ terus diajak main tarik-menarik ditengah malam.

 _Hali please-_

 ** _HaliGem_**

 _Welp_ cukup lama mereka berdiam diri sambil menikmati keberadaan sesama. Gempa hampir terlelap diatas Halilintar kalau bukan satu pemikiran terlintas difikirannya.

"Un- Hali..mau makan?" Pemilik mata emas itu mendongak. Dia baru teringat bahwa Halilintar baru balik dari tugasan namun Halilintar menolak.

"Hm tidak mau. Dah makan di tempat kerja" Jelasnya, tak nak lepas "Aku mau _(makan)_ Gempa saja"

 _/slap/oke abaikan kurungan itu-_

* * *

 ** _A/N : welp here it is. Chap random. Well kami akan upload satu chap paling lama tiap 2-3 minggu kecuali jika saya dan Rarachan tidak sibuk mungkin kita akan post lebih...dan btw , saya ada banyak buat illustrasi tentang otp-otp saya ni .Kalau ada yang berminat sila bagi fb anda dan kenalkan diri oke? :) nanti saya add klau dapat kepastian_**

 ** _Tak ada yg lari kan semasa baca ni kan ? /intai/Gud gud -_**

 ** _-_** _See you in next chapter~_


	4. Dah jadian?

Chapter 4 _: Dah Jadian?_

 ** _Warning : perubahan pov , readers memainkan watak Gempa. Aliran yang tidak jelas_**

* * *

Lari. Sembunyi. Dia akan cari kau lagi. Sedar ataupun tak , sesosok yang bernama Halilintar akan mengejar dimanapun kau berada. Apalagi setelah menarik perhatiannya. Oh memang kau tidak ada daya tarikkan yang sangat istimewa pun .Walaubagaimanapun ,Halilintar akan tetap mencari.

Selangkah demi selangkah Halilintar melintasi lorong kelas walau berpasang mata beserta pekikkan ria berlegar disekelilingnya , ia tidak sekalipun ambil kesah. Tangan diselukkan kedalam kantong jaket , bersama hood bernuansa merah gelap yang sengaja dipasang menutupi wajah. Tanpa sengaja menonjolkan diri .

Tuk!

Langkahnya terhenti begitu bola volleyball menghalangi pula datang secara tak diduga. Gerak-gerimu menjadi pusat perhatian pabila menangkap bola tersebut dan kau menjerit riang walau tidak senyaring yang kawanmu boleh dengar.

Hanya . Kau langsung tidak membagikan perhatianmu pada yang tengah menatapmu. Kau bergegas kembali kepada sahabat-sahabatmu yang sedang menunggu kedatanganmu. Tapi tunggu, mereka terpaku setelah melihat luas disekitarmu. Kau pun berasa hairan dan kemudian mengajuk hala mereka.

Merah delima . Itu yang membuatmu terperanjat sekaligus kaku.

 _Lelaki tu...lelaki yang selalu mengekori aku!_

Memang engkau nak sangat lari sekarang tapi kau tahu itu akan menimbulkan kesangsian. Kau hanya berdiri disitu membalas pandangannya sampai puas mendapat jawapan bahwa tiada apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Kau beralih menarik perhatian kedua sahabatmu dan kemudian menyambung permainan kamu yang sempat tergendala.

Kenapa? Kenapa perlu dia mengikutinya sedangkan orang tu sama sekali tiada kaitan dengan dia.

Halilintar hanya terus mengekor dibelakangnya disetiap peluang yang ada. Mereka hanya berkesempatan untuk saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kau pula hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali melambai sebagai tanda penyapaan. Kadang kau geli hati ketika mendapati mukanya tiba-tiba berdebu merah serta tingkahnya hampir hilang naya _macho._

Dan kadang kau mendapati dia memalingkan wajahnya serta-merta atau melarikan lirikkan mata sebaik kau sedar akan keberadaannya didekatmu .

Dia juga hairan...sebetah dia asyik ikut kemana saja kau pergi , kenapa kau sekali pun tidak pernah bercakap ? Maupun mengeluarkan suara, ditengah orang mengajakmu dalam sebuah perbincangan. Nota kecil bersama pen, sentiasa ada. Bila kau rasa kau perlu mengatakan pendapatmu , kau menyusurkan buku kecilmu yang sudah tertulis ketengah agar kelompakmu memberi perhatian.

Apa kata kita guna saja idea Gempa? Haha aku langsung tak ada lah, _ging_!"

" Alah apa susah, buat drama pasal Go! Go! _Power ranger!"_

Seorang pelajar diketuk hingga ada gunung kota kinabalu bertempat dikepalanya.

"Jangan bisinglah weh!"

 _"_ Atau _The Beauty and the Beast._ Gempa jadi si _Beauty ,_ aku jadi si _Beast! " -sreeettt! Bunyi kaset rosak._

" _Modus detected._ Fan. _Just no,_ Fan." Protes empat pelajar siap dengan wajah _Just- No,_ masing-masing.

Gempa bersandar pada kerusi sambil melihat gelagat Taufan dan Anas bertengkar kecil. Nurain, salah seorang dari ahli mereka acuh tak acuh malas melayan kerenah kebudakkan kedua member lalu menumpukan perhatian pada Gempa dan kemudian disebelah Gempa , bukan lain adalah Ice . Lelaki itu entah tersenyum membalas bahasa isyarat Gempa.

"Lagenda Nakhoda Manis taklah susah sangat kan?" Kini Nurain mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sebelah kiri Gempa dimana Halilintar senyap mendengar perbualan mereka sedari tadi.

"Aku rasa tak."

"Baiklah semua! Rancangan kita selesai! Hanya tinggal tunggu pengumuman dan selebihnya kamu boleh pergi ambil rehat ya!"

"Terima kasih abang!" Satu ruang tersebut bergema mengucapkan penghargaan mereka sebelum bersurai.

Para pelajar tingkatan atas telah dikumpulkan bagi suatu projek drama , sebahagian dari mereka pun terpilih untuk menghasilkan idea sementara setengah lagi tinggal memilih beberapa ahli sebagai sokongan.

Begitu hampir semua pelajat meninggalkan ruang bilik bacaan Gempa sepertinya tidak berganjak untuk pergi.

"Kau tak pergi?"

Gelengan. Dan juga tiada suara. Gempa merehatkan kepala dengan membaringkannya diatas lengan .

Halilintar ingin menanyakan satu hal yang selalu menjadi buah fikiran sejak mengenali Gempa.

Tanya.

Tak

Tanya

Tak..

Tanya...

"Kau bisu?"

Serasa hendak menampar mulut sendiri jadinya.

Iris emas itu perlahan terbuka dari lelap, seraya mendongak dari tempat pembaringan tangan yang tersilang.

Halilintar yakin , Gempa tersenyum geli dan seperti yang dijangka Gempa tertawa begitu bahu montelnys bergegar.

Gempa melambai-lambai- mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukan sebenarnya bisu melainkan kerana penyakit tonselnya yang menyebabkan dia sukar berbicara.

Halilintar terpana sewaktu selesai membaca ayat Gempa yang tertulis.

"Oh "

Gempa tersenyum. Hampir terlepas tawa kalau bukan kerana Halilintar memandang dia lagi.

Mereka hanya diam menikmati hening tersebut walau yang berulah itu Gempa kerana terlalu bosan. Tangan Halilintar dipungut dan dimain tanpa diperdulikan. Jari-jemarinya dilebarkan, kadang digelitik atau dilusuri oleh jari Gempa yang lumayan lembut dari awal sangkaan Halilintar.

Dan pada saat Gempa menaruh telapaknya atas telapak lawan dengan pemerhatian Halilintar,

 _Mungil..._

Lelaki tu terus menaut jari-jari mereka dan memainkan tangan Gempa tanpa menyedari kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan. ketiga pemuda yang berada di belakang pintu hanya mampu tercengang, baru sebentar mereka tinggalkan. Mereka sudah jadian?

* * *

 _Tulis ni sebagai pelepas rasa , ...Tetiba rasa sedih pula lihat penampilan bbb galaxy...chubby dia hilang..._

 _Maaf pendek ni pun saya buat sekedar menyenangkan hati . Jumpa lagi dilain chap oke! Saya sibuk dengan RL jadi terimakasih kepada yg masih suka!_

 _-Salam ManisPedas29_

 ** _A/N : kepada notemac ,_** _saya tak jumpa fb awak...klo tak boleh add fb saya yang sama dengan PN ni ^^ makasih_


End file.
